Troublemaker
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Clarke is a troubled teen with a really bad attitude. When Clarke gets caught stealing a car, Abby sends Clarke to go live with her father. Clarke will start to go to Arkadia Academy. There she will meet Lexa a certain brunette who might just change her life. G!p Clarke. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

Troublemaker – Clarke is a troubled teen with a really bad attitude. When Clarke gets caught stealing a car, Abby sends Clarke to go live with her father. Clarke will start to go to Arkadia Academy. There she will meet Lexa a certain brunette who might just change her life. G!p Clarke. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own The 100 or any of its characters. All belong to The CW. ©

…..

Chapter 1: Caught

No One's POV

"Yes this is Officer Cree here. Guess who I caught stealing a car again?" Officer Cree said into her walker.

"Griffin?" Another officer said responded.

"Yep. I'm taking her down to the station now." She said getting into her cop car and driving downtown. Clarke tries to loosen herself out of the handcuffs, but it's no use. Officer Cree put them on tight so she won't get out. Clarke groans when she sees the familiar building. Officer Cree opens the door pulling the blonde out.

"Let me go Linda." Clarke says trying to get out of her grip.

"That's Officer Cree, Griffin!" She yells opening the doors pulling Clarke inside with her.

"This is bullshit." The blonde snarls at Officer Cree.

Officer Cree just rolls her eyes at the blonde. "This is your fault. I told you what would happen if I caught you again." Officer Cree said taking the handcuffs off of Clarke, pushing her into a cell.

Clarke bangs against the cell door. "Let me out Linda!" The blonde yells out angrily.

"Shut it Griffin!" Officer Cree said calling Abby.

…..

1 hour later

Abby walks into the station looking for her daughter. Abby can't believe Clarke got into trouble again. She walks up to the desk about to ask for Officer Cree, but she calls her name.

"Abby! Over here!" Officer Cree waves her over. Abby sighs walking over to Officer Cree.

"Where is she?" Abby asked pulling out some cash.

"Right here." Officer Cree opens up the cell. "Come on Griffin." She said. Clarke stands up walking out of the cell. She walks pass her mother not saying a word. Abby hands Officer Cree the cash before she leaves. She runs to catch up to Clarke. She finds the blonde about to get on the bus. Abby speed walks over to the bus grabbing Clarke by the back of her shirt.

"Let go of me!" Clarke yells at her mother.

"Get in!" Abby pushes Clarke into the car. Abby heads to their house. When she pulls up, Clarke jumps out of the car running inside of her room. Abby parks the car shutting it off. She locks the doors heading inside of her house.

"Clarke!" Abby yells heading up the steps. Abby bangs on the door hard.

"Fuck off!" Clarke said from the other side of the door. Abby sighs as she puts her forehead on the door.

"Baby, just talk to me please." Abby said calmly.

"Mom, just leave me alone." Clarke said turning on her stereo. Abby knows it's no use to try to talk to her daughter. Abby goes down the steps and picks up her cell phone. She has no choice, but to call her ex-husband.

"Abby?" Jake answers as he frowns.

"Jake." Abby just cries as she sits at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Jake asks in concern.

"It's Clarke. She got arrested again, I can't do this anymore Jake. I need some help with her." Abby said wiping her tears away.

"I will get her right Abby. Send her here. I got plans for her ass." Jake said to Abby.

"Thank you. I'm worried about her. I guess you can pick her up in the morning." Abby sniffs.

"Okay, that's fine." Jake said as he starts to cook dinner.

"Thank you. Please help her. I don't know what to do." Abby said sadly.

"Don't worry. I got her." Jake said.

"Thank you." Abby said sighing as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Sure. I'll text you in the morning." Jake told her.

"Okay. Bye." Abby hangs up putting her phone down. Abby hopes Jake can do better than her.

…..

The Next Morning

Clarke heads downstairs only to see her dad standing in the living room with her mom.

"What's this?" Clarke asked the both of them.

Jake speaks up. "You're coming to stay with me." He said.

"Like hell I am. I don't want to be with you." Clarke said about to leave.

Jake steps in front of with a pissed off face. "Yes you are. You're hurting your mother Clarke. She can't handle you, so I'm taking you in." Jake said picking up her bags.

Clarke turns to her mother. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" The blonde yells.

"I can't do this anymore Clarke. "This is what's best." Abby said to her.

"Yeah fucking right. Whatever." Clarke jerks her bag away from her father heading out to his car.

"I'll call you." Jake hugs Abby as he heads out to his car. Clarke gets into the backseat slamming the door. Jake looks back at Abby sighing. He gets into the driver's seat heading off to his house. When they arrive he parks the car in his driveway. Jake gets out of the car, he turns to look back only to see Clarke is still in the backseat. He goes over to the car, and opens the back door.

"Come on Clarke." Jake said motioning for his daughter to get out. The blonde grabs her bag and gets out of the car. Jake walks up to the door with Clarke following him. He opens the door walking inside of his house. Clarke shakes her head when she sees the big house.

" _Of course he would be in something like this."_ Clarke says in her thoughts.

"Jake?" Clarke hears a woman call out for her dad. Clarke sees a pretty woman with long brown hair. She's at least 5'7, with brown eyes. Clarke can tell this woman use to model with the figure she has.

"Hi hon." Jake greets his wife with a kiss. Shit like that makes Clarke want to gag.

"Is this Clarke?" She asked Jake with a smile. The woman walks up to the blonde.

"Yes." Jake nods at his wife.

"Hi, I'm Melinda." Melinda holds her hand out for Clarke to shake. Clarke wasn't going to, but she does.

"Clarke." That's all the blonde says as she looks at this woman.

"Nice to meet you. I have to head to work." Melinda says picking up her purse.

"Have a good day." Jake said kissing his wife. Clarke rolls her eyes as she damn near gags at her father and Melinda.

"Where do I sleep?" Clarke asked looking at her father.

"Upstairs. Your room is on the left." Jake said to Clarke.

Clarke heads upstairs not saying another word to her father. She opens the door to her new room. Clarke makes a face when she sees the room. There's no way she's sleeping in this room with all of the beige. Clarke has some redecorating to do if she's going to stay here. The blonde throws her bag on the ground and sits on the bed.

Jake sees his daughter sitting on the bed with a pissed off face. Jake walks into Clarke's room.

"Clarke…." Jake tries to talk, but the blonde cuts him off.

"I don't want to talk." Clarke said putting her earbuds into her ears turning her music on. Jake goes over to take her phone away, but Clarke grabs his wrist stopping him. "Don't even think about it." Clarke said pushing his hand away.

Jake jerks the phone away. "I'm not playing this games with you; young lady!" Jake yells at her.

"Like I care! Give me my shit back! You didn't pay for it!" Clarke yells.

"I have rules Clarke." Jake told the blonde.

"So do I. Don't touch my stuff." Clarke said jerking her phone away from her father. Jake shakes his head walking out of the room heading downstairs. Clarke slams her room door shut.

…..

Later On at Night

Jake walks up to Clarke's room knocking on the door. He opens the door only to see Clarke outside of the balcony. He walks out.

"Dinner is ready." Jake said to the blonde.

"Not hungry." Clarke said not looking at her father. Jake tries to put a hand on Clarke's shoulder, but she moves away from him.

"Clarke, please come and eat." Jake said.

Clarke walks pass him walking out of her room heading downstairs. She sees her step-sister setting the table. She's the same age as she is. The girl looks up to see Clarke. Jake walks up to the both of them.

"Clarke this is Maxine. Maxine this is Clarke." Jake introduces the both of them.

"Hey." Maxine waves at the blonde.

"What's up?" Clarke said to her. "Look, I'm not really hungry." Clarke turns to leave, but her dad stops her.

"Clarke!" He yells at her.

"You can't force me to eat! I'm going to bed!" Clarke said stomping up the steps. Jake sighs in frustration. He helps Maxine with the table. They all start to eat their dinner. Clarke heads down her balcony walking away from the house. She walks down the block not caring if her dad is looking for her.

1 hour later

Clarke climbs back up her balcony only to see her father in her room.

"Where have you been?" He asked the blonde.

"I went for a walk." Clarke told him putting her knife away.

"I've been calling you." Jake said calmly.

"Didn't want to talk." Clarke said bitterly. She really doesn't give a fuck about anything right now.

"You've could've been taken!" Jake yells at Clarke.

"Like you fucking care about me!" Clarke yells back at him.

"I do care!" Jake yells.

Clarke chuckles darkly. "I don't want to be here. You haven't been in my life in over 9 years. You have no right to yell at me or anything." Clarke said with an attitude.

"Look Clarke…." Jake stands up.

"Look, I won't be in your way, just leave me alone." Clarke goes over to her door and opens it.

"You will start to go to Arkadia Academy in the morning. You will ride with Maxine." Jake said to her.

"I'll walk to get a head start." Clarke said to her father.

"Fine." Jake walks out of Clarke's room. She slams the door when he walks out. Clarke takes a quick shower before she heads to bed. Clarke puts her phone on her charger as she cuts off her light.

"Fucking bullshit." Clarke says to herself as she falls asleep.

…..

End of this chapter. I think you guys will like this story better. Clarke will start her first day of school next chapter. She and Lexa will have a scene next chapter. Jake tries to bond with Clarke. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: New School

Chapter 2: New School

Jake knocks on the door. "Clarke?" He calls from the other side of the door.

"What?" Clarke answers slipping on her boxers and bra.

"Breakfast is ready." Jake said as he heads downstairs. Clarke puts on some clothes. She opens the door and heads downstairs.

Clarke looks at Maxine's outfit. "Uh…why is she wearing that?" Clarke asked referring to Maxine's outfit.

"That's what they wear at Arkadia Academy." Melinda told Clarke.

"Oh hell no." Clarke said shaking her head.

Jake sighs. "Clarke its policy. You have to wear it." Jake told his daughter.

"Come on, are you serious? There's no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt." Clarke said as she makes a face.

"Why not?" Maxine asked looking up from her phone.

"I have a dick." Clarke said as she grabs her junk. Jake clears his throat.

"Jake why didn't you tell me that?" Melinda asked her husband.

"Well, I thought you were going to be mad. Her chromosomes got messed up." Jake said as he stands up from the table.

"Honey, I'm not going to be mad. Look my nephew left his pants here. Maybe they'll fit you." Melinda told the blonde.

Clarke nods. "Okay, I guess I'll put them on." Clarke said leaving the kitchen.

"I have a feeling she's going to get into trouble today." Jake groans as he reads his newspaper.

"Jake!" Melinda scolds at her husband smacking his head. Maxine just laughs at them.

…..

At School

Clarke gets out of the car with Maxine and they head towards the school.

"Okay, so we have 3 classes together, do you need me to show you around?" Maxine asked Clarke.

"I'm good. I'm pretty sure I can find my way around this school." Clarke told her.

"I know you hate me Clarke." Maxine said stopping the blonde.

Clarke looks down at her step-sister. "My life has nothing to do with you. I don't hate you. I can't stand my father. You don't understand the shit I've been through." Clarke said.

Maxine nods. "I'm sorry Clarke." Maxine said as she hugs her sister. Clarke sighs and she hugs her back. To be honest Clarke can't believe she did it. She's not to fond of hugs. Especially to new people.

"Maxine!" A certain figure calls out her name. Maxine pulls away from Clarke and turns to see her best friend Raven Reyes. Clarke loves brunettes.

"Hi Rae." Maxine greets her long time best friend with a hug. Raven looks at Clarke.

"Who's the hottie?" Raven asked Maxine.

"This is my sister Clarke. She's new here." Maxine told the brunette.

Raven looks Clarke up & down and smiles. "You're hot." Raven said.

Clarke chuckles. "You're hot too." Clarke said back to Raven, Clarke notices a scar on Raven's forehead. Maxine rolls her eyes at Raven.

"Will you stop flirting. God, Raven." Maxine flicks her forehead.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you had such a hot sister? I would've fucked her a long time ago." Raven blurts out.

"Raven!" Maxine scowls. Clarke laughs at her.

"It's cool Maxine. So, Raven, you gotta girlfriend?" Clarke asked wrapping her arm around Raven's shoulder.

"I did, but I broke up with her." Raven said leaning into Clarke. Maxine chuckles.

"Will you two come on?" Maxine said as she walks into the building.

"Fine." Raven said pulling Clarke in the building with her. Clarke, Maxine, & Raven all walk into History class. It's good Clarke has this class first so she won't be bored by the end of the day. Maxine sits behind Clarke, while Raven sits beside her.

"So, Clarke, what made you come here?" Raven said scooting her desk closer to Clarke's.

Clarke looks over at Raven. "Stole a car." Clarke shrugs.

"Hmm, a little badass huh? I love badasses." Raven said as she rubs Clarke's arms. Maxine is just sits in the back laughing at her best friend.

"Really? Check it." Clarke takes Raven's hand and places it onto her dick.

"Woah!" Raven said aloud. Everyone looks at the brunette. "What?" Raven said bitterly. They all turned back around.

"Raven will you shut up?" Maxine said to her best friend.

"She has a big cock." Raven whispers to Maxine. Maxine's eyes widen.

"You're not going to give her a hand job in class are you?" Maxine whispers back.

"I just might." Raven winks at Clarke.

Clarke is surprised at this. "Really? You wanna see it?" The blonde asked.

Raven is getting turned on. "Hmm, hell yeah baby. Whip it out for mama." Raven said as she looks down.

"Ugh god Raven." Maxine puts her hands over her face. Raven Reyes is something else, but she loves her though.

Just when Clarke was about to unzip her pants, the teacher walks in. Fucking cockblock.

"Morning class." Mr. Emerson said as he walks in.

"Morning." The whole class said. Clarke groans. Raven chuckles and removes her hand scooting her desk back to where it was.

"Fucking cockblock." Raven grumbles to herself, but Maxine & Clarke still heard her.

"Too bad you're not getting Clarke's cock." Maxine whispers.

Raven flips her off. "Fuck you." Raven said to her best friend. Clarke snickers.

Emerson looks up and sees Clarke. "We have a new student here. Her name is Clarke Griffin. Say hi class." Emerson said.

"Hey Clarke." Everyone greets the blonde.

"What's up?" Clarke greets them back. Raven is looking at Clarke and says.

"Hello good-looking." Raven said with flirtation in her voice.

Everyone laughs at her.

"Miss Reyes." Emerson looks up at her sighing.

"Sorry." Raven holds her hands up and smiles. As time rolls by Clarke must admit Mr. Emerson is pretty cool. What's so awesome is that Clarke has a locker beside Raven and Maxine. She's in the middle. Which Clarke loves oh so much.

"So, Clarke. Wanna eat with us at lunch?" Raven asked linking are arm up with Clarke's.

"Sure. I'm starving anyway." Clarke said.

"Actually, it'll be a good time for us to go now before the jocks come in." Maxine said closing her locker.

"Shit, good idea." Raven said pulling Clarke and Maxine to the lunch room.

…

In the lunch room

Clarke, Maxine, & Raven all sit down at a table. They were so lucky they got the good stuff before the jocks did. Clarke didn't care though, she would've busted a few skulls if they tried to fuck with her and her food.

Raven looks up and sees the cheerleaders. "Shit, here we go." Raven said to Maxine.

Clarke looks at Raven. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Cheerleaders." Maxine & Raven both said.

Octavia Blake, Zoe Monroe, Harper Mclntyre, Roma Braggs, Ontari, Fox, Echo, Emori, Gaia, & Lexa Woods all walk into the lunch room.

"Wow, I only see two cute ones." Clarke said.

Maxine & Raven both look at each other. "Who?" They both asked.

"Those two right there." Clarke said as she points to Octavia, and Lexa.

"Oh Lexa & Octavia. Yeah, they're pretty cute." Raven said as she agrees with Clarke.

"I mean the other girls are cool, but they're the cutest." Clarke said.

"Raven are you sure you want to be in here when Luna comes?" Maxine asked in a worried voice.

Raven sighs as she leans into Clarke. "I'll be fine." Raven said. As soon as Raven said that, the jocks comes in.

"Shit, you know she's going to come over here." Maxine said as she sees Luna with the guys. Luna spots Raven leaning into Clarke.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Luna asked Bellamy. Bellamy, John, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Costia, Monty, Conner, & Lincoln all turn to see what Luna was talking about.

"I don't know, but Raven is leaning all up into her." Murphy said as he tries to stir up some trouble.

"Damn, Murphy. You always gotta start shit." Wells said hitting his shoulder.

"Hmm." Luna walks right over to Raven. "Hey Raven." Luna greets her ex-girlfriend.

Raven looks up at her. "What is it Luna?" Raven asked trying not to get annoyed.

"Who's your friend?" Luna asked as she looks at Clarke.

"Clarke Griffin. Who the fuck are you?" Clarke asks as she stands up. Everyone's mouths drop when Clarke said that. Even the lunch ladies.

"I'm Luna. Raven's girlfriend." Luna said with a sharp tone.

"Ex-girlfriend." Raven corrected her from her seat.

Clarke chuckles. "Maybe you should leave Raven alone. You seem to have broken her." Clarke said.

Luna chuckles darkly. "You don't want to fuck with me Clarke Griffin." Luna said glaring at the blonde.

Clarke unbuttons her shirt and takes it off leaving her in wife beater. All of Clarke's sexy tattoo's are visible.

"Lord have mercy." Raven said as she fans herself and falls back into Maxine. Lexa even looks at little turned on by this new girl. Costia notices it.

"You really want to fight on your first day?" Luna questions the blonde.

"I don't mind whooping ass. I've done it many times. I've put a girl into intensive care because she kept picking with me. I'll be happy to send you there with her." Clarke said getting into Luna's face. Luna raises her fist back and was about to punch Clarke but Finn stops her.

"It's not worth it Luna. We need you on the team." Finn said pulling Luna back.

Clarke chuckles lightly. "Pussy." The blonde says before looking over at Raven who's sniffing her shirt.

Maxine fans Raven a little bit. "You okay Rae?" Maxine asked her silly friend.

"Oh, I think I'm in love." Raven said with a goofy smile. Maxine shakes her head at Raven. She's so dramatic.

"You ready Raven?" Clarke asked. Raven sits up and nods. Clarke helps Raven up and puts her shirt back on.

"Wait, take the shirt off." Raven said smiling at the blonde.

"Maybe later Rae." Clarke said throwing her trash away and walking out of the lunch room with Raven and Maxine.

"Dude, you would've gotten suspended if you fought her Luna." Jasper told her.

"That's my girl Jasper." Luna reminds him.

"Then treat her like she's your girl." Bellamy said as he walks over to the line.

"Wow, that's the first time anyone has ever done that to Luna." Lexa said in amazement.

Costia walks over to her girlfriend. "Babe, are you into that new chick?" Costia asked.

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Really?" Lexa questions walking out of the lunch room.

"I mean that was kind of hot." Echo said as she walks over to the lunch line. Octavia just laughs as she heads over to Lincoln.

…

Out in the hall

Lexa sees Clarke talking to Raven & Maxine. She walks over to them.

"Hey guys." Lexa greets them.

"Hey Lexa." Maxine greets. "This is my sister Clarke." Maxine introduces them.

"I know. I saw her standing up to Luna." Lexa smiles. Raven & Maxine look at each other.

"See ya Clarke." Raven pulls Maxine away going to hide around the corner. Raven and Maxine looks on.

Clarke looks at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Sorry about that. I didn't want us to meet like that." Clarke said to Lexa.

"Well, at least you protected Raven and Maxine." Lexa said. Clarke smiles.

"You're really beautiful. I know you might have a girlfriend and all, but still." Clarke said as she messes with the hem of Lexa's cheerleading outfit. Raven scoffs playfully, but Maxine hits her shoulder.

Lexa blushes. "Thank you. You should try out for the football team." Lexa said.

"Football? Girls can play football here?" Clarke raises a brow.

"Yeah, Costia & Luna are on the team." Lexa told the blonde.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. I might do it for you though." Clarke pulling Lexa close to her.

"Woah." Lexa said putting her hands onto Clarke's arms. _"Fuck!"_ Lexa said into her mind. Clarke is so strong. Lexa takes a deep breath. "I'll see you later Clarke." Lexa said as she goes back into the lunch room. Raven and Maxine walks up to the blonde.

"That was hot." Raven said.

"Does everything turn you on Raven?" Maxine questions the girl.

"Yes, I felt like Clarke and Lexa were about to get it on. Whew! Clarke, you are a monster when it comes down to the ladies." Raven said.

"I know. I can tell she was getting wet." Clarke said with a smirk.

Raven blurts out. "Hell, I'm wet." Raven said smiling.

Maxine rolls her eyes. "Damn Raven. Let's go." Maxine said pulling her friend away. Clarke follows them to the Library.

….

At home

Clarke walks through the door with Maxine. They dropped Raven off an hour ago. Melinda walks of the kitchen and see them.

"Hey girls. How was school?" Melinda asked.

"It was so awesome! Clarke stood up to Luna." Maxine said in excitement. Clarke laughs at her.

"Wait, you did? Luna has been bullying Maxine for a while. Bout time." Melinda said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't like anyone getting all up in my face. I stood my ground. If she ever bothers you, you better let me know." Clarke said grabbing an orange and heads up to her room.

"What changed her?" Melinda asked her daughter.

"Mom, Clarke is actually cool. I mean she stood up to Luna mom. She told me she didn't hate me and that's a good start for us to have a sisterly relationship." Maxine said.

"That's amazing honey. I'm glad you and Clarke can get along." Melinda said as she chops up some onions.

"I'm going to go do my homework." Maxine leave the kitchen and heads upstairs. She knocks on Clarke's door.

"Come in." Clarke said. Maxine opens the door and walks in.

"Hey, thanks for today." Maxine said to the blonde.

Clarke nods. "I meant what I said Maxine. If anybody fucks with you or Raven you better let me know." Clarke said sternly.

"I will. So, Raven likes you." Maxine said going over to sit on Clarke's bed.

"Raven is a flirt Maxine. Deep down she still loves Luna. What did Luna do?" Clarke asked.

Maxine sighs. "Well, Luna was drunk and she pushed Raven on the ground. Raven's head hit the concrete and she was bleeding." Maxine explained.

Clarke scoffs. "I saw the scar on Raven's forehead. Damn, If I was here I would've whooped Luna's ass for that." Clarke said putting her phone onto the charger.

Maxine looks at the blonde. "Please protect her Clarke. She's my best friend." Maxine said.

Clarke nods. "Same goes for you. I might not be too fond of my dad, but you did nothing wrong Maxine, and neither did your mom. Don't think just because I was angry when I first got here, I was pissed at you. I wasn't." Clarke explained.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from a badass." Maxine laughs.

"Always." Clarke winks at her. The night rolls by and it's time for Clarke to go to bed. Jake knocks and walks in.

"Hey kiddo." Jake said.

Clarke looks at him. "Hey." Clarke said.

"Um…do you want to hang out tomorrow? I have an off day." Jake offers.

Clarke nods. "I guess so. We need to talk about some things." The blonde said.

Jake smiles a little. "Okay then. Goodnight." Jake said.

"Night." Clarke said back. Jake closes the door and heads downstairs.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake." Clarke said to herself.

…..

End of this chapter. Lol Raven is a mess. No Raven & Clarke will not be together, but they flirt. Clarke will have a scene with Octavia next chapter. Lexa and Costia will argue over Clarke. Luna tries to get back with Raven. Meanwhile Maxine struggles with her body. Till next time.

P.S. Guys, should I do some more smut on that Bramtana story Say no more?


	3. Chapter 3: Right Round

Chapter 3: Right Round

Enjoy.

….

No One's POV

Clarke is out in the courtyard with Raven. Clarke is laying in Raven's lap. Clarke & Raven have become best friends, & Raven couldn't be happier.

"Okay, so who's hotter? Priyanka Chopra, or Deepika Padukone?" Raven asked flipping through a fashion magazine.

Clarke sits up to look at her best friend with a raised brow. "You can't be serious Rae. It's like choosing between Eliza Taylor & Alycia Debnam-Carey." Clarke said.

"Good point." Raven said smiling at the blonde. Clarke chuckles & lays back down on Raven popping her earbuds in. Raven looks up from her magazine and spots Ontari with Maxine, and that stops Raven from what she's doing.

"Shit." Raven whispers. If Clarke sees this, she's going to go crazy.

Luckily, Clarke is sleeping in Raven's lap with her earbuds in. Maxine walks over to Raven & Clarke.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked looking down at Clarke making sure she's still sleep.

"Nothing." Maxine said lifting Clarke's leg's up, and sits down. She lets Clarke's legs rest on her lap.

"Maxine. What did Ontari say to you? You know she's fucked a lot of people." Raven said.

Maxine nods. "I know, but..." Maxine makes a scared face.

Raven frowns. "But what?" Raven asked drinking her water.

"We've been dating in secret for 6 months." Maxine said.

Raven spits her water out. Some of it lands on Clarke. Clarke wakes up.

"Raven, you okay?" Clarke asked sitting up patting her friends back.

"Yeah, I'm good." Raven said getting her coughing under control. "Sorry, C." Raven said wiping the blonde's face.

"It's all good." Clarke looks over at Maxine and sees a hickey. "What's this?" Clarke said moving her collar down to see the mark.

Maxine moves Clarke's hand away. "Nothing sis. Don't do anything stupid." Maxine said.

"Who did that?" Clarke asked her younger sister. This is one blonde who's about to get suspended. When it comes to her family Clarke doesn't fuck around.

Maxine stands up. "No, one. I got bit. I'll see you at home." Maxine said walking away from her friends.

"Raven?" Clarke turns to look at the brunette. Raven looks at the blonde.

"No habla ingles." Raven said speeding out of the courtyard.

Clarke laughs at Raven. She can't help it. Clarke grabs her stuff, & heads class. She's going to get to the bottom of this.

….

Outside

Clarke is walking with Raven to head out to the football field. Clarke has her arm around Raven as they head outside.

"So, are you ever going to show your dick?" Raven said with a bright smile.

Clarke chuckles. "Rae, who starts a conversation like that?" Clarke asked taking one of Raven's gummies.

"Uh, me. I've been wanting to see that thing ever since you came to the school." Raven said putting her hand under Clarke's shirt.

Clarke shudders at the touch. "Fine, I'll show you. Come on." Clarke said pulling Raven over to the bleachers. "You ready?" Clarke said undoing her pants.

"Duh. Now, whip it out." Raven said impatiently.

Clarke chuckles and pulls her pants down to where her dick spring out.

" .god." Raven said staring at one of the biggest cocks she's ever seen.

"What do you think?" Clarke asked stroking her dick. Raven licks her lips.

"Is it bad that I want to suck it?" Raven whines as she stomps her foot into the ground.

Clarke laughs. "No, but Rae, it'll be a mistake if you do. You have to work things out with Luna or fall in love with someone else." Clarke said pulling her pants back up tucking her dick back inside. Clarke sanitizes her hands.

Raven sighs pulling Clarke from under the bleacher. "I know, but still Clarke." Raven said pulling up the steps, and they sit down.

"So, what's been going on with Maxine, Rae?" Clarke asked pulling out two sandwiches.

"I don't know. She's been distant lately. I've never seen her like this." Raven said taking the sandwich Clarke hands her.

"And the hickey?" Clarke turns to Raven with a raised brow.

"Ontari. I don't trust that bitch." Raven said moving to sit into Clarke's lap.

"Hmm." Clarke said wrapping her arm around Raven.

Raven feels Clarke's dick. "Damn, you're hard." Raven said with a smile.

"I have a pretty girl in my lap. How could I not be?" Clarke said pulling out a bag of chips.

"I am hot. I can make your nut go boom." Raven said.

Clarke chokes on her food. "Rae!" Clarke said drinking her water.

"What? Too soon?" Raven giggles.

Clarke gets her coughing under control. "No, you're good, Rae. I need to know what's going on with my sister. Please." Clarke said with sad eyes.

Raven nods. "Okay, when we were out in the courtyard, I saw Ontari with Maxine. Come to find out they've been dating for 6 months in secret." Raven said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clarke growls. "I thought Ontari was a player." Clarke said.

"She is. She's fucked a lot of girls Clarke, and Maxine just so happened to be one of them. I mean she's even tried to get me and Lexa, but we never did." Raven explained.

"Fuck. Where's is Maxine now?" The blonde questions.

"I don't know. Let's go find her." Raven said standing up. Clarke and Raven head inside to go find Maxine.

…..

With Lexa

Lexa is at her locker with Octavia talking about a party Ontari is throwing.

"Are you coming?" Octavia asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I want Clarke and Maxine to come." Lexa said shutting her locker.

"That new girl? I might be straight, but she can turn a girl bi. She's pretty hot." Octavia said.

"Yes, she is." Lexa said. "You better not say a word, O." Lexa said in a warning tone.

"I won't. What's up?" Octavia asked.

"I moaned her named while Costia was inside of me." Lexa said biting her lip.

Octavia's eyes widen. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Octavia snorts. "What did Costia say?" Octavia asked.

"She was pissed. I've been having sex dreams about her." Lexa said putting her back up against a locker.

"Well Damn. So, any plans with you two tonight?" Octavia asked.

"She said she was taking me somewhere, but I don't know where. I hope it's romantic, because she sees to be failing in that department." Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Lexa, you and Costia have been having problems anyway. Don't you think it's time for you to dump her? Come on, and she picks on Maxine too. That's not right, and you know Maxine has had a hard time ever since her brother died, and her father got kicked out of the house." Octavia said.

"I know, and I feel bad because I wasn't there for her when Ontari and her friends started to pick on her. Raven was the only one. I feel bad for Raven too. She's going through some things, and we didn't even acknowledge her O." Lexa said in guilt.

Octavia nods. "I know." Octavia said as she looks up and sees Clarke and Raven coming inside the building. "Uh-oh. Your lover at 12:00." Octavia said nudging her.

Clarke walks over to them with Raven.

"Hey girls. Have you guys seen my sister?" Clarke asked.

"Who's your sister?" Octavia asked with a frown.

"Maxine." Clarke replies.

Octavia nods. "I saw her with Ontari, 15 minutes ago in the gym." Octavia said.

"Fuck!" Clarke kicks a locker and runs to go find them.

"Wait, isn't today, dodgeball day?" Raven asked with fear.

Lexa and Octavia look at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh shit!" All three of the say and they follow Clarke.

…..

With Maxine

" _You're ugly, stupid, and fat." A voice repeats in her head. Not just any voice. Costia's voice._

Maxine makes another cut across her stomach. She's tired of all of the bullying, she's tired of her father not being there for her, and she's pissed that her brother is gone. Maxine doesn't feel loved anymore, even her own mother has been distant from her. Maxine was about to make another cut, until the door opens.

"Baby sis? You in here?" Clarke asked.

Maxine wipes her the blood off her stomach and throws the tissue into the toilet. She fixes herself before exiting the stall.

"Hey." Maxine said going over to the sink to wash her hands.

Clarke sighs. "What's going on with you?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing, just drop it Clarke." Maxine grabs the paper towels to wipe her hands and throws it away.

"Max, it's me. Raven's outside worried about you. So am I." Clarke said.

"Please, drop it Clarke." Maxine said with tears forming.

"What did Ontari do?" Clarke asked with her arms crossed.

"Nothing. Just a regular day here in the gym. Can we go home?" Maxine asked.

"Hell no! Not until you tell me why the fuck you have a goddamn hickey on your neck." Clarke said.

"I'm not telling you shit. This is my body. Either take me home, or I'll call an uber." Maxine said bitterly.

Clarke feels tears forming. "Baby sis, I'm not here to judge, okay? I just want to know what's going on? I'm here to protect you, not give up on you. You have to know that." Clarke said.

"Clarke, you don't understand what's going on. I'm damaged goods Clarke. I cut myself. I let Ontari fuck me. You know why, because no one wants me. I'm ugly, stupid, and fat Clarke. I don't have abs like you, I'm not a cheerleader! Ontari fucks the pain away, and that's all I wanted. I just wanted the pain to go away." Maxine said leaving without another word, leaving Clarke standing there with tears falling down her face.

"Fuck." Clarke whispers.

…..

With Clarke

The car ride back home was silent, Clarke didn't know what to say about what Maxine told her. Clarke doesn't know how she missed this, Maxine has been cutting herself right under Clarke's nose, and she missed it. Clarke pulls up into the driveway and parks the car. She turns it off and Maxine jumps out slamming the door waking up Raven.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked wiping her eyes.

"She's been cutting herself." Clarke said sadly.

Raven looks at the blonde with wide eyes. "What? Why?" Raven asked.

"She said something about pain. Rae? What's going on? Don't lie to me babe." Clarke said.

"Well, Maxine's father is a deadbeat, he hasn't been there for her." Raven said.

Clarke scoffs. "I know the feeling." Clarke told her.

"Her brother died too. His name was Atom, he dated Octavia for a year until Lexa came to the school with Lincoln." Raven said.

"What happened?" Clarke was curious about this guy.

"Well, Atom was out with this guy named Roan. Roan is Ontari's, Echo's and Costia's older brother. Roan is a part of this gang called Ice nation. They sell drugs around here in Arkadia sometimes, and Atom got caught up in it when he refused to be a part of their gang. We had a lockdown at school because of a shooting and it was Atom. He was dead, we knew who it was, but this asshole named Cage Wallace who runs the police unit said Atom was in a gang and he wasn't. He didn't do a damn thing about it." Raven explained.

"What about my father? Was he there?" The blonde asked.

"He was. He was looking for Roan and Ontari. They weren't at school that day. That was fishy to me." Raven said with a shrug.

"Damn, so you think Roan killed him?" Clarke questioned.

"I do, or it was Ontari. Ontari was always jealous on how Maxine was living because their mother Nia Queen is the biggest bitch of bitches. Clarke I think Nia ordered that hit, she's Queenpin. She pimps women and sends them into prostitution, and she imports illegal drugs here too. That's why I didn't understand about Maxine and Ontari." Raven said shaking her head.

"How do you know all of this Rae? Why didn't you call the police?" Clarke frowns.

"You think they're going to believe a Spanish girl Clarke? I tried going to the cops, but they didn't listen. I even told your father, and he said something, but they didn't do shit. Come on C, Cage Wallace has ties to Ice Nation, that's why Atom is dead. Either Cage killed him and made look like Roan and Ontari did it, or Nia asked someone else too." Raven told her.

Clarke nods. "Thanks Rae. Now let's go feed you." Clarke said getting out of the car.

"Bout time. I'm starving." Raven said walking inside the house with Clarke.

"Hey, Raven." Melinda greets the teenager.

"Hey. Where's Mr. Griffin?" Raven asked.

"Right here." Jake said coming out of the kitchen. "How are you Raven?" Jake asked hugging her.

"Good, so whatcha cooking? It smells good in here." Raven said with a smile.

"Spaghetti. You're favorite." Jake winks at her.

"You're awesome Mr. G. I'm going up to your room C." Raven said heading up stairs.

"So, you wanted to hang out?" Clarke asked Jake.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go take out back." Jake said kissing Melinda and heads outside with Clarke.

…..

Outside.

"Look Clarke, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I know it's been 9 years, and I'm sorry." Jake said popping a beer open.

When Jake pops his beer open, Clarke knows he fucked up. "What did you do?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, your mother and I were going through a lot of things. I got Melinda pregnant 18 years ago." Jake confessed.

Clarke's eyes widen and she thinks. "Was his name Atom?" Clarke asked.

Jake turns to look at her. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter how I knew about it! The fact is I had a brother I didn't even know about! Why would you keep this from me? From mom? My brother is dead now because of some bullshit gang called Ice Nation." Clarke said angrily.

Jake looks down. "Clarke…" Jake tries to hug her.

Clarke pushes him back. "How could you? You cheated on mom. Did Melinda even know you were married?" Clarke questions.

"No, we met at an art gallery in TonDc. We clicked. You were born a year after he was. So was Maxine. I had to work extra shifts because you were coming. I had to sneak around with Melinda to help her with Atom." Jake said.

Clarke shakes her head. "Wow, this is some bullshit! Why didn't you say anything about him? I had brother, and I knew something was off when I saw a kid on your phone that day. He's dead now, and I don't know anything about him." Clarke said sobbing.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I've made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Look, I don't expect forgiveness, but I do love you Clarke, and I want to try to make up for losing 9 years." Jake said looking up at his daughter.

"Does mom know?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, I told her the same day I found out about Atom. I'm ashamed. I do love you Clarke and I miss Atom. Cage Wallace I went to school with him in Polis. We both went for Criminal Justice, he always wanted to beat me, but he never could. He had a crush on your mother, but your mother chose me. Cage got mad, but when he found out about Melinda being pregnant, he came after me, and told me he was going to get me back one day, and I didn't believe him. Your brother was killed, and I know it was Cage." Jake said in anger.

"He just killed my brother because of revenge for mom? That's no excuse. I know my brother was innocent. He had to be." Clarke said.

"He was an amazing kid Clarke. He made good grades, he took care of himself. Atom was full of life." Jake told Clarke.

"So, if you knew this, why didn't you go to your boss?" Clarke asked.

"I did, I tried to prove that it was Cage, but someone covered it up. There's no way Roan did this because Roan was over his baby mama's house with Ontari." Jake said.

Clarke nods. "Well, I hope you take care of this before I do. I will kill that motherfucker for killing my brother." Clarke said walking away from her father and heads upstairs.

….

With Clarke

Clarke goes into her room, and sees Raven watching a movie.

"You okay, C?" Raven asked pausing her movie.

Clarke walks over to Raven and pulls her into a kiss. Raven gasps into the kiss, but does it anyway. Clarke takes off her shirt leaving her in her bra, and pants.

"Take your clothes off Rae, I wanna see you." Clarke whispers against her lips.

Raven nods. She slips off her clothes leaving her in her panties and bra. Clarke slips out of her pants leaving her in her boxers. Clarke lays Raven down on her bed. Clarke gets in between Raven's legs, and grinds into her.

Raven moans. "Clarke, what are we doing?" Raven asked.

Clarke stops what she's doing. "I'm sorry, Rae." Clarke said getting up.

"It's okay. You wanna talk about it?" Raven asked sitting up.

Clarke let the tears fall down her face. "Atom was my brother, my dad cheated on my mom 18 years ago. My dad thinks Cage Wallace got revenge on him because Cage had a crush on my mother. My mother chose my dad." Clarke said sadly.

Raven's eyes widen. "Clarke, I'm so sorry." Raven pulls Clarke into lap.

"My brother, Rae." Clarke said crying into Raven's lap.

"Fuck, come on Mr. G. You know better." Raven shakes her head rubbing Clarke's back. A knock disturbs them. Clarke sits up, and she and Raven changes into some clothes. Clarke opens up the door, and sees Maxine with the food.

"Grub time." Maxine said handing Clarke and Raven their food.

"Finally." Raven said digging into her food.

Clarke turns on the TV and they start to watch Wynonna Earp.

"I love this show." Maxine said pouring Ranch into her food.

"Shit, me too." Raven said taking the Ranch doing the same thing.

"Pass that Ranch." Clarke said slurping on the noodles. Raven hands Clarke the Ranch, and pours it into her food as well.

Clarke's phone rings.

"Hello?" Clarke answers.

"Clarke." She hears a familiar voice sniffing.

"Lexa? What's wrong?" Clarke asked putting her food to the side.

Lexa doesn't answer.

"Lexa? What's going on?" Clarke asked slipping on her shoes. Raven and Maxine are looking at Clarke with worried eyes.

"I'm scared Clarke." Lexa said as she continues to hide in a bathroom.

"Where are you?" Clarke said grabbing her keys.

"Dead Zone." Lexa said whimpering.

"Dead Zone?!" Clarke looks over at Maxine and Raven.

"Shit. Give me the phone." Raven said standing up.

Clarke hands Raven the phone.

"Lexa, where are you exactly at Dead Zone?" Raven said slipping on her shoes along with Maxine.

"I'm in the bathroom on the 2nd level. I'm scared Rae." Lexa said.

"We're on our way. Just stay put, and keep your phone charged." Raven said.

"Okay." Lexa said hanging up.

Clarke looks at Raven. "What the fuck is Dead Zone?" Clarke hisses.

"One of the worse clubs ever. It's not that far from Ice Nation. It's like a 45-minute drive from here." Maxine said grabbing her pepper spray.

"Fuck. We gotta tell my dad." Clarke said opening her door. "Dad!" Clarke yells. Jake comes running up the steps.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked breathing heavily.

"We have to get to Dead Zone Mr.G. Lexa is trapped there." Raven said.

Jakes eyes widen. "What the hell is she doing all the way out there?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. They have high prostitution rates out there to Jake. We need to get her fast." Maxine said.

"Okay, let me get my gun and badge. I'll meet you girls out in the car." Jake said running into his room. All three girls head out to the car. Clarke is worried now, if Costia had anything to do with this, she's going to kill her.

Jake comes running towards the car. He gets in and pulls off.

"We got to get out there. Roan and his boys are on their way." Jake said speeding off.

"Dammit!" Clarke said hitting the dashboard. "If Costia did this, I swear to god." Clarke said balling up her fists.

"We'll get there. Hold on girls." Jake said doing 120 on the interstate.

…

End of this chapter. Sorry about the Princess Mechanic teasing. Poor Maxine. Clarke and Lexa will have a scene next chapter. Damn, now Clarke knows the truth about her parents divorce. It will take some time. Roan will make his appearance next chapter and so will Cage Wallace. Ontari's party will be next chapter. Also, Clarke and Costia go head to head. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Lifted

Chapter 4: Lifted

Jake pulls up to Dead Zone hiding his car a block away. Clarke was the first one out of the car, and Jake follows her.

"Honey, are you sure?" Jake cocks his gun.

Clarke looks at her father and nods. "I'm going to get her." Clarke looks back at the car, and sees Raven & Maxine scared.

Jake runs over to the car, and says something to the both of them. The both nod. Jake has Raven a taser, and hands Maxine a baton. Jake runs back over to Clarke, and they head into dead zone.

They both receive weird looks from the people at dead zone. Clarke, and her father heads into the club in search of Lexa. Clarke remembers Lexa saying she was on the 2nd level. Clarke heads up to that level and sees this huge buff dude standing in front of the door.

"I need to get in." Clarke said looking at the guy.

He chuckles. "No way cutie. Turn around like a good little girl, and go home." He said.

"Look here you incredible Hulk motherfucker, my girl is here, and she wants to go home. Now, let me by, before I cause your dick to shoot blanks." Clarke threatens with a hard glare.

He grumbles, and opens the door. Clarke bumps into his shoulder as she walks inside.

"Lexa?" Clarke looks for the brunette. She hears whimpering sounds coming from the back of the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Lexa whimpers in fear.

Clarke turns the corner and sees Lexa holding herself. "Lexa? Babe, it's Clarke." Clarke puts a hand on her shoulder.

Lexa looks up at Clarke with a black eye, and busted lip. "Clarke?" Lexa throws herself onto the blonde and hugs her.

"You okay baby? Who did this?" Clarke moves Lexa's hair out her face to look at her.

"I want to go. Please." Lexa sobs into Clarke's neck.

"Okay baby." Clarke picks her up bridal style, and kicks the door open, walking out of the bathroom with Lexa in her arms.

"Hey, she stays here." The guard says trying to block their way of getting out, but Clarke kicks him in the nuts. He falls down in agony.

"She's my girl, stupid. Fucking asshole." Clarke walks down the steps heading towards the front door.

Clarke hears shooting sounds. She runs towards the exit and sees her father on the ground. Lexa gasps.

"Lexa, the car is right up the street. Raven and Maxine are in the car. Run." Clarke hands Lexa her knife.

Lexa nods and runs to go find the car. Clarke goes over to her father and picks him up throwing him over her shoulder. Clarke is strong for someone to be her age. Clarke runs as fast as she can to the car. Clarke hears someone shooting at her, but she doesn't look back. Clarke opens the back seat and puts her father in the back.

"Put pressure on his wound Rae." Clarke said shutting the door. Raven puts pressure on Jake's wound.

"I got you Mr. G." Raven said holding him.

"We'll be home soon pop." Clarke starts the car, and turns around to go home. Clarke is literally doing 145 on the interstate. She doesn't care if she gets arrested, her father got shot.

"Mr. G. We're going to the hospital." Raven said wiping his head with the sleeve of her shirt.

"No. I don't need to go." Jake said groaning in pain.

"Pop, you're going. What do you want us to do?" Clarke asked as she drives.

"Did your mom teach you about bullet wounds?" Jake asked.

Clarke sighs. "Yeah, we'll go home." Clarke takes exit 100 to head back home. Clarke sighs as she pulls up at the house. She pulls into the driveway, and shuts the car off.

Clarke gets out opening the back door. "Get him inside. I'll get Lexa." Clarke told Raven and Maxine. They both nod taking Jake to the door. Clarke runs over the driver's side, and picks up Lexa. "Come on baby. I got you." Clarke kicks the door shut with her foot. Clarke hits the lock button on the keys and takes Lexa into the house.

Melinda eyes widen when she comes out of her office. "What happened?" Melinda goes over to Jake.

"He got shot when we were at dead zone." Maxine said.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Melinda asked getting a first aid kit. Melinda starts to fix Jake up.

Clarke sighs. "Lexa was trapped there. We went to go get her. I'm taking her upstairs." Clarke said taking Lexa up to her room.

Clarke lays Lexa down on her bed, and pulls out clothes for her. Clarke looks over at the brunette and feels tears forming in her eyes. Lexa looks so scared.

"Lexa? Go take a shower, and then we'll go to bed okay?" Clarke said kissing her head.

"Okay." Lexa said quietly. Lexa gets up, and heads into the bathroom shutting the door.

Clarke tears finally fall down her face, the fear on Lexa's face makes Clarke's heart break into many pieces. She's going to kill Costia if it's the last thing she does.

Raven knocks. "She okay?" Raven asked sitting down on the bed.

"She's scared Rae. Lexa looks like she's seen a fucking ghost." Clarke swallows the lump in her throat.

Raven runs her hand through her hair. "Clarke, dead zone gives you nightmares. I've heard kids at school say they couldn't sleep for a whole month. Someone of them weren't even there for five minutes. Some of them had to move away from here because of dead zone. Clarke, she's going to have a hard time getting over this. Please, take care of her." Raven said rubbing Clarke's back.

"I will. I promise." Clarke said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to bed. You two need rest." Raven said kissing Clarke's cheek, and walks out of Clarke's room closing the door.

Lexa opens the bathroom door, and puts her clothes into the basket. Looks up at Clarke with sad green eyes.

Clarke walks up to her and takes her hand pulling her over to the bed. "Let's sleep." Clarke said pulling Lexa into bed. Lexa cuddles into Clarke. Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa's body. They both fall asleep afterwards.

….

The next day

Clarke is at her locker with her back leaning against it. She's waiting for Costia to come in, so she can beat her ass.

Octavia sees the blonde at her locker and decides to walk up to her. "Hey C." Octavia greets with a smile on her face.

Clarke turns to Octavia. "What's up, O?" Clarke asked the small brunette. Clarke and Octavia had gotten close.

"C, are you okay? What's going on?" Octavia asked in concern. Octavia can tell by Clarke's face, that the blonde is upset about something.

"Lexa called me from goddamn dead zone last night. I know Costia left her there." Clarke hisses ringing her hands together.

"Dead Zone? Oh god. Where's Lexa?" Octavia asked.

"With Raven & Maxine." Clarke said taking off her fighting gloves. Octavia's eyes widen. Clarke is going to kill Costia.

"Whoa. Clarke now wait a minute. Don't get expelled. Jaha will do it." Octavia said trying to calm the blonde down.

"I'm so pissed, O." Clarke hits her locker hard putting a dent in it.

"Oh shit." Octavia gulps. She doesn't want to mess with Clarke. Raven comes around the corner with Maxine and Lexa, and they see Clarke staring at the double doors.

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing?" Maxine asked her sister as they walk up to the blonde and Octavia.

"Waiting for Costia." Clarke hisses in anger. The girls look over at Octavia who shrugs at them. She doesn't know what to do. Raven tries to calm Clarke down.

"Fuck, Clarke. Don't get expelled for killing her." Raven said wrapping up Clarke's hand. "Please, what will we do without you?" Raven asked.

"I agree with Rae. Don't do anything that's going to cause you to go to jail big Sis. I don't think I can take losing another sibling." Maxine said rubbing Clarke's back.

"Maxine I..." Clarke is cut off by the double door opening. Costia, Luna, Echo, & Ontari all walk in. Costia looks up and sees Clarke glaring at her. Costia's eyes widen.

"Hold my stuff." Clarke said putting her bag into Raven's arms. Costia takes off running, and so does Clarke.

"Fuck! Clarke!" Lexa yells chasing after the blonde with Octavia, Raven, and Maxine.

….

Outside

Clarke catches up with Costia and grabs her by the shirt. She turns Costia around and punches her in the face breaking her nose.

"You bitch!" Costia punches Clarke in the stomach, and kicks her in the leg.

Clarke stumbles back, but recovers, Clarke dodges Costia's punch, and punches her in the jaw, and in the stomach. These two are going at it.

"Clarke!" Raven calls as her eyes widen when she sees Costia and Clarke fight.

Clarke is doing a number on Costia. Lexa's eyes widen she sees Clarke do this roundhouse kick on Costia. There's a crowd of kids watching the fight. Half of them have their phones out recording the whole thing. Jaha walks out with Callie and his eyes widen when he sees Costia, and Clarke fighting.

Jaha runs over to break them up. "That's enough!" Jaha yells pulling Clarke away from Costia. Callie pulls Costia away from Clarke.

"She started it!" Costia yells in anger. Clarke spits the blood out of her mouth.

"You left her in that hell hole. You deserved to get your ass beat." Clarke said taking her shirt to wipe her sweaty face.

"Griffin, you can't just come to this school and fight." Jaha told her.

"You think I care Jaha?! The only reason I'm here is because my dad's a cop otherwise you wouldn't have me here would you?" Clarke spits pushing Jaha away from her.

Jaha sighs. "Clarke it has nothing to do with your dad. I wanted you to have a better life Clarke. Everyone deserves one." Jaha told the blonde.

"A better life?" Clarke chuckles. "Keep telling yourself that Jaha." Clarke leaves to head back inside.

Costia scoffs. "You're not going to suspend her?" Costia asked with wide eyes.

"I got plans for Ms. Griffin. Let's go." Jaha told Costia. Costia follows Jaha in the school to get cleaned up.

….

With Clarke

Clarke is in the clinic about to get fixed up. Lexa walks in and glares at her. The nurse chuckles at them.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said walking out of the clinic.

Lexa stands there glaring at Clarke while tapping her foot. Clarke waits for Lexa to say something.

"Boo I can explain." Clarke says.

"Then explain." Lexa said grabbing some bandages. Clarke sighs.

"You know I had too. I've been waiting to beat her ass ever since I came here. You know I only did this to protect you. I was protecting Raven and Maxine too." Clarke said.

Lexa sighs. "Clarke, you have to let me handle things on my own you know. I'm a big girl." Lexa said.

Clarke groans. "I know, but I still don't like seeing you all defeated. She caused this. How are you by the way? You're not having nightmares are you?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"No, I'm not. I'm not because you held me last night. Costia never did that when I was upset over something. How is that you know what to do?" Lexa asked looking at Clarke's eye.

Clarke has a black eye, a busted lip, and fucked up eyebrow, but Costia looked worse.

"I know what to do with women. My dad might not have been there, but there this guy named Marcus Kane who worked with my mom, and he taught me all about women.

"I see. I'm glad he did." Lexa dabs Clarke's eyebrow with a cotton ball.

"Ow." Clarke hisses in pain as the alcohol stings her wound. Clarke pouts at Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes. "You're such a baby." Lexa said with a chuckle. Clarke rolls her eyes playfully.

"Only for you." Clarke said looking down in shame. Her anger got the best of her, she usually wouldn't fight, but Costia pissed her off. Lexa looks at Clarke.

Lexa shakes her head, because she knows Clarke feels bad about the fight. "You still didn't have to do that." Lexa said putting the supplies away. Lexa lifts her chin up with her finger.

Clarke nods. "Yes, I did. Lexa you were scared as shit last night. She left you there, she's not a good girlfriend." Clarke told her honestly. Clarke crosses her arms and huffs.

"I know Clarke, but thank you for defending my honor." Lexa smiles at her, pushing a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Clarke smiles back. "Don't I uh…get a kiss? I did defend your honor like a knight. I saved the princess from harm." Clarke said winking at Lexa.

"You're so corny for a badass." Lexa chuckles at the blonde.

Clarke reaches forward and pulls Lexa close to her. "So, do I? Get my kiss?" Clarke raises a brow.

"You might." Lexa tease the blonde. "Only if you're good, and you stop fighting." Lexa licking Clarke's lips.

Clarke chuckles. "I'll try. Now kiss me." Clarke puckers her lips her.

Lexa giggles, and kisses Clarke. Clarke grips Lexa waist pulling the brunette closer to her body. Clarke moans into Lexa's mouth when the brunette sticks her tongue into her mouth. Clarke turns her head to deepen the kiss, and Lexa allowed her. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's neck.

The door opens, and Raven clears her throat. They both jump apart from each other. Raven stands there with a satisfied look on her face. Both Clarke and Lexa blush.

"Well, are we expecting a Clexa baby soon?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke chuckles. "No, Rae. Jaha wants me?' Clarke asked putting her shirt on over her tank top she had on.

"Not at this moment. Look, Octavia wants to know if you're going to Ontari's party? I would vote no after last night." Raven said with an eye roll.

"I'm not going. I don't want to kill anyone else." Clarke spits grabbing her stuff. Clarke knows she's going to get suspended, but she doesn't care, she was protecting Lexa.

"Hmm, I have to agree. So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Raven asked with a smile. Raven heard about that festival that's going to be in town this weekend and she wants to go.

Clarke chuckles at Raven. "You want to go to that damn festival don't you?" Clarke asked.

"Duh, come on Clarkey." Raven lays her head on Clarke's shoulder, and pouts.

"Yeah, Clarkey." Lexa said mimicking Raven. Clarke groans having her best friend, and her ….she guesses Lexa is her girlfriend pouting like little ass children.

"Fine, we'll go. I'll pick you up Rae." Clarke said kissing her head.

"Good, cause if you didn't I was going to tell Lexa about those magazines I found." Raven kisses Clarke's cheek and heads to the lunchroom.

"RAVEN!" Clarke yells knowing the girl heard her. Clarke looks at Lexa who's glaring at her.

"What magazines?" Lexa raises a brow at Clarke.

"Uh…Raven doesn't know what she's talking about." Clarke said nervously.

Lexa doesn't by it. "So, you know that you're so not kissing me until you tell me right?" Lexa said.

"Lexa, that's not fair baby. We basically just started dating and you're already punishing me?" Clarke whines.

"Yep. "So, about those magazines?" Lexa said.

Clarke whines. "I'm going to kill Raven. Yes, I do, but it's only for me to get off. I swear." Clarke said.

"Throw them out. Now, you have someone who can make you cum Clarke." Lexa said kissing Clarke's neck.

Clarke puts her hands on Lexa's waist. "I know, and so do you. I'm going to make you cum right. We are dating right?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, we are Clarke. I broke it off with Costia after your fight. So, now I have a new boo." Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek.

"Good. I need someone one to keep me out of trouble. Let's go eat." Clarke said interlocking her and Lexa's fingers together.

"Good idea. Let's go. I'm starving." Lexa said pulling Clarke out of the clinic.

…..

With Roan

Roan finishes the last drag to his cigarette as he looks over Ice Nation. Roan is a drug dealer with a bad past, he's tried to get his life on track, but no one believed in him, not even his own mother. His sisters don't even acknowledge in anything and that hurts Roan more than anything. He's given his sisters anything and everything they've ever wanted. Roan has worked two jobs to keep his sisters safe. He's kept food in their stomach, clothes on their backs, shoes on their feet, and a roof over their heads. He might not be the best man when it comes down to relationships, but he's one hell of a brother.

He just doesn't understand why his sister don't see him as the type of brother who would do anything for them. Roan gets into his car, and heads to Arkadia. He needs to sort some stuff out with Jake Griffin.

About 25 minutes later Roan pulls up to Jake's house. He gets out of his car, and heads up the driveway. He knocks on the door.

The door opens and Jake stands there with wide eyes. Jake believe Roan is at his house, he's shocked to see him here.

"What are you doing here, Roan?" Jake asked with a small frown. He'd never expect this visit.

Roan sighs. "I heard about Lexa. Is she alright?" Roan asked.

Jake sighs. "She's fine. Your sister didn't do a good job protecting her. I got shot last night. Where were you?" Jake asked.

"Take care of my daughter. I need your help. I know I'm the last person you would want to help, but please, it's for Ky." Roan said with small tear rolling down his face.

Jake runs his hand through his hair. "Come in." Jake steps aside.

Roan walks in and heads into the kitchen. Jake closes the door and locks it. He goes into the kitchen and was about to grabs two beers.

"No, I don't need a drink. I have to drive back." Roan said playing with his keys.

Jake closes the fridge and turns to look at Roan.

"What do you need?" Jake asked.

Roan swallows the lump in his throat. "A stable job. I'm tired of this life Jake, I need help. Real help. Please." Roan begs. This is not just his life, it's his daughters.

Jake nods. "I can see if there's a spot on the force for you. You did go to school for criminal justice, and you did go to the police academy. I can train you Roan, but you must be willing to commit. That means no more drugs, no more gangbanging. Sometimes you're going to bust your friends, even if you don't want too." Jake explained.

Roan nods. "Yes sir. Look, I want a good life for my daughter. Her mother is out doing things with guys, and Ky doesn't need that. She's always asking about Myra, sometimes I can't tell her what her mother is doing." Roan said shaking his head.

Jake sighs. "Look, I made a mistake with Abby, I cheated on her and that's how Atom was here. Clarke didn't even see her brother, and she hates me for it. I should've told Clarke a long time ago about him, but I was so wrapped up into myself, my job, I ended up losing both Abby and Clarke." Jake said. "Roan, you're an intelligent young man, you got a future son, use it, you graduated, you did right by the law, but you fell off. What happened? What is it me? Was it Atom? Why did you go into a gang? Be honest." Jake said.

Roan feels heavy weight being placed upon his chest. No one has ever asked him a question like that. Roan sighs.

"My mother. She dragged me into this saying I am nothing just like my father. My mother doesn't love me Jake, she thinks I'm trash, and that I can't take care of my own. I can take care of Ky, Myra is trying to get me for child abandonment, I've never abandoned my child. I would never, not like how my mother did me, when my old man was still alive. I want my daughter to see a man, not a little boy who doesn't know how to handle himself. I want my baby girl to be proud of me." Roan said as he wipes the tears that feel down his face.

Jake nods at Roan. "She will, and your mother is wrong Roan. You've done some much for this community, you've charities, and you're trying to make this place better. We all make mistakes Roan, I did. Now, look at Clarke. She's getting into fights, fucking girls, stealing, drinking, and other shit. One thing I can say about my daughter is that she's going to protect hers. Clarke loves to protect, and even though she might not like school, Clarke loves helping people who are innocent. "You're like that too. I will help you get your life back together. Clarke will be coming with us. She needs to get her life back together, and so do I. We will do this together. Deal?" Jake holds out his hand.

Roan smiles. "Deal." Roan shakes his hand. "Thanks Jake." Roan gets up.

"Always. How's Costia?" Jake asked with a raised brow.

Roan shrugs. "I'm not helping Costia anymore, I'm tired of getting her out of trouble. My sisters don't know how to act. The only one who actually has some damn sense is Echo." Roan rolls his eyes.

"Roan, your sisters love you. You do know that don't you?" Jake places a hand on his shoulder.

Roan snorts. "Yeah right. Look, Echo comes around sometimes, but she's still caught up into her own life. She actually thinks Bellamy is going to be a good boyfriend to her, he's cheating on her. Costia is fucked up, and she's being an awful girlfriend to Lexa which caused her to get her ass whooped by Clarke. As for Ontari, she needs to get her head out of her ass, and not fucking around. I need my sisters to be on their A game. I've done too much for them, I'm tired." Roan said.

"I know, now I will call you tomorrow about everything. So be ready. Are you staying here in Arkadia for while?" Jake asked walking Roan to the door.

"I just might move here permanently with Ky. We need to get out of Azgeda. Any places for sale around here?" Roan asked.

"I will check. Be ready Roan." Jake said with a smile.

"I will be. See you tomorrow." Roan said leaving Jake's house.

Jake sighs and walks into the kitchen to start dinner.

….

With Cage Wallace

Cage walks into a building and he sees Nia glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Cage asked the blonde woman.

"Follow me." Nia hisses heading towards her office with her security following her.

Cage sighs, and follows the blonde to office. Cage is nervous. Cage walks and gets pushed down into a chair.

"Fuck. Watch it." Cage said touching his shoulder. "What's this about?" Cage asked.

Nia chuckles darkly. "You tell me why my daughter came crying to me about some bitch named Clarke Griffin kicking her ass." Nia glares at Cage.

Cage's eyes widen. "I didn't know anything about this. I don't know anything about no Clarke Griffin." Cage said.

Esop (Nia's trusted security guard) slams a file on the desk. "Read it." Esop said glaring at Cage.

Cage opens the file, and his eyebrows raises up in surprise. He must admit Clarke has an interesting record. He's pleased that Jake's Griffin's daughter is a little badass and trouble maker.

"I had no idea about Clarke." Cage said truthfully. "I didn't even know she was in town. Costia hasn't mentioned anything to me about Clarke. What happened?" Cage asked.

Nia sighs. "Lexa was at dead zone last night, somehow Clarke, Jake, that Raven girl, and Maxine were all there. Clarke threaten one of my men, and took Lexa away. Then Jake got shot. This morning Costia and Clarke got into a fight, and my daughter got in trouble by Jaha. Do I need to handle this, or can you?" Nia asked Cage. Cage's eyes widen.

"Handle what Nia? Look, I don't mean to be rude, but Costia left Lexa at dead zone. You know how that place is, damn well knowing what happens there. What did you expect to happen Nia? Looking over Clarke's file, I wouldn't mess with her neither. She scored a 100 percent in protective instincts. Clarke is not going down without fight judging by her file. You can't blame Maxine for going because of what's going on between her and Ontari." Cage said closing Clarke's file.

Esop pulls a gun on Cage. "How dare disrespect Nia like this?" Esop said angrily.

"Look, I'm not scared of you. I'm not killing Jaha if that's what you mean by handling the situation, nor am I doing anything to his son Wells. We all have children Nia, they're innocent." Cage told the blonde.

Nia looks at him. "I don't care about other people's children. How would your daughter Maya feel about this? Her father who works for the police force is a dirty cop, working for me. You remembered what happened to Atom Griffin don't you?" Nia growls at Cage with an angry face.

Cage feels tears forming into his eyes at the mention of Atom. "Don't bring up his name Nia! What happened to Atom was unnecessary!" Cage yells in anger and his stands up.

Nia laughs. "Did I hurt your feelings Cage? You killed that boy! Now, Jake who was your best friend won't even look at you! You will kill whoever I tell you too, or your daughter will regret it. I have eyes everywhere. I want you to start with Raven Reyes, or her Uncle Sinclair. Remember your responsible for the death of Raven's parents." Nia says with a smirk on her face.

Cage glares at her. "You killed her parents Nia, but I took the blame. I had no ties when it came down to Raven's parents. You did this to Jake Griffin, I took the blame for Atom's death because he has no chance against you. I couldn't let my best friend get killed, so I took the blame, now everyone here in Arkadia hates me because of you. I'm am the good guy trying to protect mine, something you don't know about!" Cage yells at Nia.

"Cage don't test me. You will kill Raven, then Jaha and Wells, then Clarke Griffin. Remember Maya's fate is in your hands. Get him out of here!" Nia turns her back.

Esop grabs Cage and throws him out of the office. "You have 4 days to get it done, or it will be Maya." Esop throws an envelope at Cage, and walks away.

Cage sobs as he leaves Nia's building. He gets into his car, and heads to one place he knows he's not wanted.

…..

With Lexa

Lexa walks into her house and smells dinner cooking. Lexa walks into the kitchen and sees her Uncle Titus cooking.

"You can cook? Since when?" Lexa chuckles putting her bag into the chair.

Titus smiles. "Well, since I had to take care of my niece and nephew. How was school today?" Titus asked.

"Clarke got into a fight with Costia, because of what happened." Lexa said taking out some juice, and grabbing an apple.

"So, is this Clarke your new girlfriend?" Titus raising a brow grabbing a cutting board.

"Yes, she is." Lexa said with a shy smile. Her and Clarke being girlfriends has crossed Lexa's mind ever since she met the blonde. "She's so protective, and she's hot." Lexa shrugs, and bite her apple. Titus chuckles and shakes his head.

"I bet. Lexa as your Uncle it's my job to protect you, so I decided to be a teacher at Arkadia Academy." Titus said.

Lexa chokes on a piece of her apple. "What?" She pats her chest as she coughs.

"Jaha called me today because of what happened between Clarke and Costia. He said it amazing if he had another teacher who taught Biology." Titus said pulling out some celery.

"Uncle T." Lexa groans. "Please don't embarrass me at school. I don't need it, I'm already getting looked at because of my face." Lexa said.

"Lexa, I'm there to protect you, not embarrass you honey. It's hard for me to find a job because your aunt divorced me and took everything." Titus said with a harsh tone.

Lexa rolls her eyes, she's never like Sienna anyway, that woman will always be a bitch in Lexa's book. She was born and raised in dead zone, and people for Dead Zone are ignorant ass people.

"Stupid bitch. I told you not to marry that hoe." Lexa said pulling out her phone.

Titus laughs. "I know Lexa, but she wasn't always like that." Titus said putting the celery into a boiling pot.

"Puh-lease Uncle T. The bitch didn't even remember your birthday. She didn't even like me or Anya." Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of Anya when is she coming home?" Titus asked sitting down across from Lexa.

"I talked to her two days ago, and she said that she was coming this weekend. She said there's going to be a festival this weekend. So…Uncle T…" Lexa smiles at him with a cute puppy look on her face.

Titus rolls his eyes. "Here Lexa." Titus chuckles handing Lexa some cash. Titus gets up to check on the meatloaf.

"Thanks Uncle T. Love you." Lexa walks over to kiss him the cheek. She grabs her stuff and heads upstairs to text Clarke.

Titus walks outside, and looks up at the Sky. "I got your back Gustus. I got Lexa." Titus said shedding a tear for his big brother.

…..

End of this chapter. I hoped you guys like it. I skipped Ontari's party, its wasn't going to be that interesting, but Octavia will mention it next chapter. How was the Clexa scene? What do you guys think Cage is going to do? Nia will show up at the school next chapter (Some shit is about to go down). Raven will have a meltdown, and Anya will be making her appearance next chapter. Who loves Roan? I swear he's not the bad guy. Maxine, and Ontari will finally talk. The festival will be next chapter. Also, Wells will have a scene with Clarke next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
